Rathling
Fire |ailments = Fireblight |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255 Adopted by TheElusiveOne}} The Rathling is a juvenile Rathian/Rathalos and is found wherever a Rath nest can be found (but only when both Rathian and Rathalos can appear). It only appears in Low-Rank and High-Rank tiers, and thus is absent in G-Rank. English: Rathling Japanese: Riokodomosu Latin: Wyvernus supremus supremus In-Game Information Introductory Cutscene Location: Forested Spring Area 7 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 7, which at first looks empty. But suddenly, the hunter sees something move out of the corner of his/her eye. A dull grey tail suddenly moves out of the corner of his/her other eye, and the hunter looks in that direction. But there is nothing to be seen. But then a drop of water hits the hunter in the head. The hunter looks up to see a drooling Rathling staring curiously down at him/her. The baby wyvern lunges, but the hunter dodges rapidly. The Rathling then chases the hunter around the nest hungrily, screeching in annoyance. Finally, it trips and falls on its face, with the hunter just out of reach. The Rathling rears up and roars deafeningly, and the hunter suddenly looks toward the cave entrance as a fully-grown Rathian swoops down from out of the blue to defend her child. As the Rathling taunts the hunter from behind its mother, the Rathian gives her signature roar, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight Habitats: Forest + Hills, Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Forested Spring Behavior: *Feeds from a pile of bones when low on stamina *Cannot breathe fire when low on stamina *Drops an item when it feeds from a bone pile *Flames come from its mouth when enraged Physiology and Behavior The Rathling is a young Rath wyvern, which resembles its parents a great deal. However, there are several differences to tell it apart - it is only the size of a Velocidrome, its head is bigger in relation to its body, it doesn't have spikes on its tail, and its scales are a greyish color. Also, its flame sac isn't as developed, and can only breathe weak fireballs. Despite their young age, they are territorial and will attack any small creature that invades their nest. Oddly, the Rathling closely resembles the Rath wyverns native to the Old World, with less developed legs and much smaller wings. However, Rathlings hatched in Moga and the Nameless region will grow to resemble their New World parents. Frenzied/Apex Behavior The existence of a Frenzied or Apex Rathling has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Rathling can be carved three times, have its tail severed, and have its head broken. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' Low-Rank High-Rank Attacks Charge: Simply charges forward, ending with a bite. When enraged, it will do up to three, but will always trip and fall at the last one. Side Bite: Takes a small bite to its left side. The tail will swing up and right during this attack, dealing minute damage. Tail Swing: Swings its tail while turning about 90 degrees to the side. Always does two. Pounce: It will draw backwards as if frightened, scratch at the dirt, then suddenly leap forward onto the hunter. If the attack fails, it will trip. If it succeeds, it will then Pin them and bite continuously. (Pin) Flame Breath: Throws its head back, then lowers it and shoots a small fireball in front of it. (Fireblight) Backflip: Similarly to Rathian, it takes two small steps backwards, then backflips into the air, striking with its tail. It will always fall to the ground after completing this attack. Jumping Fireball: Similarly to Rathalos, it will jump backwards and shoot a fireball at the ground in front of it. However, it will always fall to the ground after completing this attack. (Fireblight) Call for Parent: Rears its head back, then roars loudly, causing hunters around it to flinch. Summons Rathian/Rathalos. Only does this attack when enraged. Equipment Rathling does not possess individual weapons or armor. Instead, its materials are used to help make all types of Rathian and Rathalos equipment. Notes *Its Latin name means "totally supreme wyvern", referring to its parents' status as the King and Queen of Wyverns. **Its Japanese name contains the word "kodomo", meaning "child". *It can call for help from Rathian, Rathalos, Pink Rathian, or Azure Rathalos, sometimes for two in the same quest. *Rathling Plates are the rarest of all Plates. Consequently, Rathling Plate+ are even rarer than Rathian/Rathalos Rubies. *Sometimes during quests, a Rathling will be seen with a slightly longer spike on its chin. This means that the individual is female. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster